The present invention relates to a fitting to be removably fixed to a furniture part, including a preferably plate-shaped body lying against the furniture part. At least one expanding plug is anchored in the body of the fitting, and the plug can be inserted into a bore of the furniture part. A pin-shaped expansion part for the expanding plug protrudes through an aperture in the body of the fitting.
A base plate for a hinge is known from AT-PS 326 522, and the base plate has supporting plugs that are received within cavities in the furniture parts. This base plate is fixed by screws onto the furniture part.
The object of the invention is to improve anchorage in the furniture part using a fitting of the type described in the introduction that is fastened onto a furniture part by a dowel-type expanding plug.
The object of the invention is solved in that on the body of the fitting there is configured at least one projecting supporting throat, known per se, which when assembled projects into a corresponding cavity in the furniture part and is inserted into the expanding plug. The supporting throat is provided with at least one recess into which a projection configured on the expanding plug protrudes.
Two recesses can be advantageously arranged diametrically opposite to one another in the supporting throat.
In an embodiment of the invention, the projection or projections is/are arranged laterally on an area of the throat of the expanding plug that has a reduced diameter in comparison to an adjacent section of the expanding plug.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the at least one recess extends over the entire height of the supporting throat, and two axial projections are arranged on the expanding plug that protrude into the two recesses in the supporting throat.
Advantageously, two arms standing out at an angle to the body of the fitting can be molded on the projections, and the arms are riveted to the body of the fitting.